


The Knight of the Grimm Book 2

by theBastardArc77



Series: The Knight of the Grimm [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theBastardArc77/pseuds/theBastardArc77
Summary: The Adventured of the Knight of the Grimm continues. Jaune is now in Mistral looking for a new Grimm cult that has risen while Blake, Ruby, Ren, and Nora search for the Grimm cult as well, what happens when it all comes to a certain Queen of the Grimm?
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna, Raven Branwen & Yang Xiao Long
Series: The Knight of the Grimm [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822324
Kudos: 5





	1. Grimm Walker

In a bar within the City of Mistral, stood Men and Women with the tattoos of spiders web's on their bodies. the so-called "Owner" of the said establishment was a woman called Ms. Malachite, a fat woman with blonde hair and purple eyes, she looked to her goons that were at her side,

"Malcolm, did we ever find out who took out bobby and the others?" Malachite asked

The man named Malcolm looked to her, "No, some of the people said it was one guy, others said it was a guy but he looked like a Grimm"

the other person next to Ms. Malachite was a woman named Swan looked at them, "a guy that looks like a Grimm? what kind of fucking Bullshit is that?"

"well... no matter if it is Bullshit, we still need to find whoever did it," Ms. Malachite said "whoever they were is gonna pay for taking away my territory"

She then took a drink of her wine and set it down and returned to her paperwork. Even if she was part of Mistral's underground crime, she still needed something that made it look like a legitimate business.

just a minute after the conversation a body busted through the window of the bar and when everyone looked to the body. they all looked to see that the man was one of the many guards the protect the bar, but that wasn't the only thing they noticed. They looked to see that a huge chunk of the man's neck was bitten off.

Swan and Malcolm ran to the body to examine it

"what the hell could have done something like that?" Swan asked

but before Malcolm could reply, the doors to the bar opened up and in walked a man, he wore a black hoodie and had a grey chest plate, and grey armor on his forearms, he had a sword strapped to his back and a blue piece of cloth wrapped around his waist.

He walked to the bar and sat down on a stool and looked to the Bartender

"Strawberry sunrise please," He asked

the Bartender did as he asked and was making the man a Strawberry sunrise, Malcolm then moved to the man on the stool,

"Hey, do you know where you are buddy?" Malcolm asked

the man looked to him and smiled, for some reason that made Malcolm uneasy, "this is a bar, one that happens to be owned by Marissa Malachite, and her gang of goons, whos men I just killed outside" the man replied

Swan grabbed slowly went for her gun.

"So you killed my men?" Asked Ms. Malaschite

the man nodded, "yes, and I'm also the guy that took out Bobby" The man finished

They all looked surprised, Malcolm pulled out his knife to stab the man but before he could a white snake jumped right in front of his face, he backed up, and saw that the snake was attached to the man, almost as if it was a tail, Swan however noticed the rest of the snake and knew what it was, it was a King Taijitu,

"Sorry about that..." the man said and the snake then retreated into the mans back and it disappeared. "the names Jaune Grimm, but I think most of you know me as the Grimm Walker"

At the hearing of his name, Ms. Malachite knew who he was, and became scared

"All of you stand down! don't even fucking move an inch to him!" Ms. Malachite

everyone looked at her, every single one had never seen her so scared.

"boss, just who the hell this guy?" Swan asked

"This is the man known as the Grimm Walker, he was the very person that brought the Underground to its very knees... he was free reign over anywhere in Mistral and no one could touch him because if you did... he'd kill you," Ms. Malachite told them

Malcolm then looked to him, "why do they call him the Grimm Walker?"

A stinger was then placed under his throat and he realized it was the tail of a deathstalker, "because I can take the form or traits of any Grimm" Jaune told him

The tail then recoiled, and Jaune turned to Ms. Malachite

"Marissa, it's been a while," Jaune said

"it has... What brings you here Jaune?" she asked, "most importantly why did you kill Bobby?"

Jaune looked at her, "I'm sure you've heard about the Cult of Grimm worshippers going around" Jaune asked

"are you talking about the one that started in Vale after the Fall?" she asked

"yes..." Jaune said

Jaune felt the pain of everyone that he had left behind after faking his death, but it needed to be done. He needed to stop causing pain around those that he cared for and to do that was to disappear.

"well turns out Bobby was giving them sacrifices" Jaune replied "Human ones..."

Marrisa Malachite was many things but she was no human trafficker, she despised it, as she was taken from her home as well at a young age.

"So I had to put him down, but I now need to put a stop to this cult as well... and I need help" Jaune replied

Ms. Malachite looked at him, never had he asked for help from any of the major crime bosses, but this must have been something serious if he was asking for help.

"what do you need?" She asked

"not what, Who," he said "I heard an old friend of mine was here" he replied

"I didn't realize you had any friends Jaune" Malachite replied, "What's her name?"

"Neo" Jaune replied

Malachite froze, he knew Neo as well, whoever he was before coming to Mistral, he must have been pretty well known to know who Neo was.

"and I know she's here... I can sense her joy" Jaune replied

Suddenly glass could be heard shattering and from the second-story balcony was a girl with pink and brown hair, as well as pink and brown eyes. she wore a top hat and also held her signature umbrella, she wore a white vest and her shoulders were exposed, and her sleaves were brown as well as the little flaps attached to her outfit.

When Jaune saw the hat he knew it was Romans, which meant he was dead. Neo looked at him with a faint smile but her eyes also held a bit of anger.

"Hey Ne-" but he was hit in the face with her Umbrella and he backed up, Jaune chuckled as he wiped the blood from his mouth, his aura healing the wound, "Ok, I deserve that," he said

"yes you do," Neo said

Jaune looked at her, "oh so you can talk" Jaune said, "when did this happen?"

"After I fell off an airship during the Fall," Neo said

"I see... let me guess... Ruby?" he asked

Neo nodded, "yeah, Little Red got me good and I flew off the side, but I landed safely, Roman got killed..." Neo finished

"...I'm sorry..." Jaune told her

"It's fine, I'm over it" she replied "anyways why do you need my help taking down this cult of yours? I'm sure you could do it by yourself"

Ms. Malachite was in aw, Neo had been one of the youngest and best assassins of her time, and hearing her have so much confidence in the young man made her fear and respect the boy

"it's not that easy actually... you see their Ex-huntsman, specifically ones trained by the headmaster of Atlas himself"

This made Neo froze. Students of the great General Ironwood turned cult leaders of the Grimm? what would be worse than having cult leaders that could take on headmaster of Huntsmen academy.

"So you just need my help?" She asked

"Yeah" Jaune replied "would you please help me? I'll owe you a huge favor"

Neo just looked at him, "no need to beg, Jaune, I was gonna help you anyway... I've been pretty bord not being able to do something" she told him

Jaune smirked, "well then let's get going," Jaune said and Jaune then handed Ms. Malachite 1,000 lien "for the window," he told her as the two left

* * *

.

.

.

A Ship docked at the ports of a small town in Mistral, called Sickweed. Four familiar faces got off the ship and looked a the beautiful town

"Renny! look we're home!" Nora Valkyrie cried

"yes, Nora we're back in Mistral" Lie Ren replied

"Come on guys lets go look around and see if we can find a place to stay while we look for a smith!" Ruby Rose cried

She then looked to see her fellow teammate staring off in the distance of the Ocean. She had Gambol Shroud strapped to her back and had Apathy to her side.

"Blake, you coming?" Ruby asked

Blake Belladonna looked back at her leader and had a small smirk on her face, "yeah I'll catch up to you" She told her leader

the three slowly walked off to town. Blake looked back to the Ocean and smiled

"This is for you Jaune..." she said

Blake was going to avenge her friend, No matter the cost. She would hunt Cinder and them down until they took her to Salem, who she would kill. This was her plan, and Jaune was a casualty of said plan, so Both Salem and Cinder were going to pay.


	2. JN meets ABRN

Jaune and Neo headed to the town of Marcus, where the Cult has been reported. It was also close to what many in Mistral called the Enclosed Sea. It was called that because it was in the middle of the continent of Mistral, It also held one of the longest bridges in Remnant.

"so what do you know about this cult?" Neo asked him

Jaune looked at her, "well, after the Fall, two of General Ironwoods closest students had begun to worship that Dragon Grimm that's been frozen, not to mention a lot of people believed it to be a god that came to burn Humanity because of our sin of not leaving nature be" Jaune told her

"I see... but do you know who the two students are?" Neo asked

"well they're two sisters actually, the oldest is called Ravenna Queens while the youngest is named Freya Queens," Jaune told her "however they also have their brother, Finn Queens, who leads their troops," Jaune said

"ok, but how did this become a cult? How many would be dumb enough to worship a Grimm?" Neo asked

"Well at first it was mostly just people who had been around the fall and couldn't handle the suffering that it caused," Jaune told her "but during these last few months they have been taking in children and teens"

"what about the parents?" Neo asked

"Killed or sacrificed," Jaune told her

Neo looked at him, and then decided to ask the biggest question, "why did you fake your death?"

Jaune looked at her, "I did it to get away from those who I cared for" Jaune said "I'm a Grimm, I attract Negative energy, So I try to stay away from the people I care about"

"that's why you did it?" Neo replied, "you did it to run away from your problems?"

Jaune didn't like how she worded it but she was right. Jaune was running, running from his friends, his family, everything.

"You wouldn't understand Neo..." He told her

They continued to walk until they got to the small town of Tabor, where they would find the man they needed the most.

A man was thrown out of a bar and into a dirt road of the small town, there he fell and looked back to the bar's owner

"Fucking hell man! you could have killed me! I nearly broke my neck!" Cried the man

"Find somewhere else to start a fight! Asshole!" Cried the bar owner

The man got up and dusted himself off. The man was young, he was around 18 or 19, he had dark skin and the hair on his sides were cut short while the top half was pink, he wore white gloves along with a black v-neck shirt and a white jacket with yellow stripes on the shoulders, and he wore grey and black sweat pants.

"excuse me?" came a voice

the teen looked to his right to see Jaune and Neo looking back at him,

"yes?" he asked back "what do you want?"

"Your Nadir Shiko right?" Jaune asked

Nadir looked at him, wondering who this guy was, "yeah, but who's askin'?" he replied

"I'm Jaune Grimm" Jaune replied "this is my friend Neo"

Nadir looked at the blonde teen, he had heard that name somewhere, but he couldn't quite know from where, "well, it's nice to meet you two but is there something I can do for you?"

Jaune nodded, "we need help from you and your team" Jaune replied

"help with what? I don't know if you heard buddy but were not huntsman, not since Haven had decided to shut down for the year" Nadir replied

"I'm very aware of that, but you see this had to do with the Grimm Cult" Jaune replied

This made Nadir stop. Neo saw this as did Jaune. Nadir looked to him, "why are you looking for them? Those guys are as bad as the White-Fang" Nadir replied

"I know, but they still need to be out down and I can do that" Jaune replied

"Oh, and what's this plan of yours?" Nadir asked

"that I will save for later when I meet up with your team. I'm sure you heard of my other name in Mistral," Jaune said "Grimm Walker"

Nadir paused, _'this guy's the Grimm Walker! but he's my age!'_ Nadir thought

"If you really are the Grimm Walker, then I need you to prove it" Nadir said

Jaune sighed, "I was afraid you were gonna say that..." Jaune replied

.

.

.

* * *

Back in Ansal, Blake was cleaning off Apathy. While the Blade would never rust or even break, it still felt right to Blake to clean it. It just felt right to her. She was so focused on the Blade that she didn't even notice that she was just staring at it and not cleaning it. Ruby walked into her room and saw Blake looking at the Sword of their fallen friend. They had lost so much during the events of the fall. Pyrrha, Penny, Ozpin. So many of their friends died. But Jaune was one that had to die before it all began. She felt bad for Blake. Jaune was the first person who Blake actually liked talking to, as well as someone that risked his life for hers.

"Hey Blake" Ruby said

Blake snapped out of her trance and looked to her team leader, "Oh, hi Ruby, sorry I was just thinking" Blake replied

"You were thinking about Jaune huh?" Ruby asked

Blake looked away from her, but she nodded. Ruby sat next to her fellow team member.

"I know how much he meant to you... He must have been the first-ever person who didn't judge you about you being faunas" Ruby said

Blake said and then she giggled,

"what's so funny?" Ruby asked

"Nothing..." Blake giggled "it's just that, when I first met Jaune he never once looked up to my head, he always looked me in the eyes, no matter, he acted as if everyone in the world had them," Blake told her leader

Ruby smiled, "Jaune was a good guy, he was the best guy I ever knew. He would always be the nicest to me, he would even buy me a whole box of cookies and he always asked me to help him understand some stuff about his Scroll"

At this they both laughed at remembering when the Blonde got his first scroll, trying to understand how he could call them or text them, or how he texted the wrong anagrams when talking about something.

Blake looked down at the sword, "you know what's worse about him being gone...?" Blake asked

Ruby shook her head

"it's the fact that when I wake up I feel as if he's still alive," Blake said "I wake up and feel as if all the shit we went through was a dream, and that he's still sleeping in his bed," Blake said

Ruby nodded, "I think the same about everyone that we lost" She replied, "I sometimes can't sleep without wondering if Weiss is gonna yell at me to get up and get ready for class..." Ruby said

Blake looked to her, "I wish he never died... I wish I would have stood up for him, I wish I could have helped him with the bullying... but I was afraid" Blake told her leader "But I don't want to be hiding anymore, and I don't want to be weak anymore..."

Ruby looked at Blake and smiled, while Jaune did die, he gave her the strength to fight and to stand up against an enemy that could kill them all.

.

.

.

* * *

Nadir lead Jaune and Neo to a small camp in a secluded part of the forest near the town, there they found four tents and three people sitting around the Fire. A girl with green hair looked up t see Nadir as well as two other people behind him, she pulled out her guns and looked to the two behind Nadir

"who are they!?" she cried

suddenly, the other two members grabbed their weapons and looked to the two with Nadir

"easy guys! easy!" Nadir said, "this guy's the Grimm Walker!" Nadir told them

they all looked in shock, "this guy's the Grimm Walker!?" cried the other male in the group

Neo looked to Jaune, how famous was his nickname? what did he do to earn him that name? it seemed like even huntsmen knew who he was.

"I know that's what I said!" Nadir said with a smile "anyways, his name Is Jaune Grimm and this is his partner Neo" Nadir said

"Nice to meet you all" Jaune said

"Hello" Neo replied

The other three members of the team looked at Nadir as if he was crazy,

"well now that they know you guys, I'll introduce you," Nadir said "The girl with the green hair is Reese Chloris, the guy with the Staff is Bolin Hori, and the girl with the swinging knife and the very light blonde hair is Arslan Atlan, our leader," Nadir told Jaune

Before Jaune could even speak a word, Arslan walked up to him, "Jaune Grimm? Have we met before? I swear I could have seen your face before" she said

Jaune remembered that while the students from the other academies came to beacon for the festival, he also needed to have classes with them. He must have had Arslan in one of his classes.

"No, we've never met" Jaune lied

Arslan looked him up and down again, _'I could have sworn I'd seen this guy before!'_ she thought to herself. "I see, well what brings the legendary Grimm Walker here?" she asked

"I want you to help me bring the Cult of Grimm down," Jaune told her

She looked to Nadir and then back to Jaue, _'so that's why Nadir accepted this job'_ Arslan thought

"I needed the help of my old friend, Neo here as well, but I needed huntsmen, ones that have been through hell" Jaune said "And the ones best suited for the job was you guys, Team ABRN," Jaune said,

"what's in it for us?" Reese asked

Bolin smacked her over the head, "what!? I'm just asking!" Reese cried

"If you help me, I can give you a reward" Jaune said,

"how much are we talking about?" Reese asked again

"I say 6 Million Lien?" Jaune said

They all looked in shock at the amount of money they could earn doing this job. Neo knew Jaune had money with him having beaten Mistral's underground bosses, but did he have that much just from that?

Arslan looked to Nadir, "are you sure you want to do this?" She asked him

Nadir nodded his head, "yeah... I-I'm ready" Nadir replied

Arslan nodded, "well, Jaune, You have Team ABRN at your service," she told him "how do propose to take down this cult?" she asked

Jaune smiled, "simple" he began "we kill them"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Now I added Team ABRN because I didn't want Jaune going to team SSSN because I'm sure Sun would have told Blake, I also added them because they will be a big part of this part of the story. Ravenna, Freya, and Finn are the names given to the Wicked Queen, the Ice Queen and their brother in the Snowwhite and the Huntsmen movie's, I'll also be adding 2 more OC's later in the story. I hope you get the reference when I write it.**


	3. Queen takes Knight

Team RRBN was now in a town called Hatsune. This town was close to The Enclosed Sea but on the West side of the bridge. They walked into a large hotel as this town was one of the four tourist attractions in Mistral. They walked in and moved to the front desk.

A woman with what seemed to be webbed ears looked to them and Smiled, "Hello and welcome to the Fa Mulan Hotel, My name is Mushu, what can I do for you?" Said the woman

Ruby smiled, "Hi Mushu, I'm Ruby Rose, Me and my friends were wondering if we could rent a room here for the week?" Ruby asked

"of course" Mushu smiled, "now are you here as tourists or will you be needing the Huntsmen rooms?" Mushu asked

This made everyone look at her with confusion, they had never heard of a hotel with just Huntsmen rooms

"there are only huntsmen rooms here?" Ren asked

"Well there are now, after everything that's been happening lately we've been needed to divide Civilians and Huntsmen" Mushu replied, she then looked to them "that's why your here right? to help out with the cult?"

This made the four more confused, Mushu looked at their expressions and realized that they must just fresh off the boat of some Huntsmen academy from Vacuo or Atlas

"Well, you see, a bunch a fanatics have been going from town to town gathering members for their Grimm Cult," Mushu told them

"when did this all start?" Blake asked

"I say... about three months after the Fall of Beacon" Mushu replied

This all caught their attention. Only four months after the Fall, at first, it seemed wrong to just jump to Cinder and her proxies but yet it was also very convenient. Grimm worshippers and it seemed something closely related to Cinder. Blake, however, thought this was more part of Her plan. Salem may have decided to cause more chaos as soon as possible so she could start to create more panic in the kingdoms. Blake had withheld this information to the others, thinking that it was best till they could get to Haven Academy and talk with Headmaster Lionheart.

"We'll take the Huntsmen rooms please" Ruby replied

Mushu nodded and ran their total for their week, they handed over the amount that they needed and knew they would earn more by doing some small jobs for the town. They headed to the room and put their stuff away and that's when Ruby locked the door and looked to them.

"what do you guys think?" Ruby asked

"well the rooms not bad, there's enough space for all of us here as well as enough rooms to-"

"I think Ruby was talking about the Cult Nora," Ren said

"Oh... Right" Nora said with a smile

"I think it may be related to them, but I also don't know," Blake said

"I think we should investigate, If this is related to Cinder and them, then it might be our chance to get to them and stop them" Ren voiced

"I think we should do that too, but no one mention Cinders name, if this does have to do with them then someone could tell them about us," Ruby said "for now let's just try to find who's leading them"

They all agreed to investigate the Cult while also taking small jobs for the town.

* * *

.

.

.

Jaune walked alone in a forest, it was a dead forest, it seemed like a scene one would see in a horror movie. Jaune kept walking until he heard something behind him, He looked back, but he saw nothing. Jaune turned around and kept walking, he knew he was being followed, and it was by some cult followers. Jaune had told Neo and ABRN to stay in the trees and just jump from place to place. For about the last four days, the group had been seeking cult followers in different places but turned up nothing until yesterday. Nadir had heard someone in a bar talk about seeing some of the cultists in these woods, hoping that this was an actual lead and not some fake story to scare people, Nadir told Jaune and if it was a hoax or not, they would check it out.

Suddenly an arrow shot behind Jaune, only missing his head by mere inches. Jaune turns around and grabs his sword from his back, and turned around just in time to deflect another arrow that shot right at him. Jaune saw that there were four masked people, all of them wearing Grimm Masks that resembled Plague Docter masks, but then another figure walks to Jaune. He wore a black cloak that covered his torso, but he had no shirt on, he wore tight black pants and also wore brown boots, he had blonde hair and it was cut into a Mohawk, he wore no mask but he had Tattoo's that resembled the masks of Grimm.

"Are you the one known as Jaune Grimm also known as the Grimm walker?" Asked the man

Jaune looked at him and tightened his grip n his sword, "Yes, that would be me" Jaune replied

From atop the trees, Neo and ABRN watched, making sure Jaune wouldn't get jumped. The man then kneeled on one knee and lowered his head

"it is an honor to meet you, my lord" Replied the man

Jaune was confused as was his team from the trees

"My sisters would like to see you" The man replied

Jaune didn't let his guard down, "who are you?" Jaune asked

The man turned back, "my name is Finn Queen, I am the man who leads your armies" Finn replied

Jaune was confused as well as angry, "what the hell are you talking about!? I never remembered starting a cult!" Jaune yelled

"No, My sisters did that, but when the Dragon came, we took it as a sign, a sign that a new age was going to begin, and then we heard about you after the fall, the man who could become a Grimm, no man or woman could do that, yet you can," Finn told him "do you not see my lord? You are our god, you are our king! and with you at our side, we will lead to a new age of Grimm!"

Jaune looked in horror, they thought he wanted this! "you're insane! I never asked for this!" Jaune cried

"No, but we will bring you with us so you can teach us how to transcend from human to Grimm!" Finn said, he then pulled out a sword that resembled a Nevermore feather, "and you will come with us!" Finn yelled

Jaune then charged at Finn and the two clashed swords. Neo and ABRN jumped in to help Jaune fight. Jaune continued to Fight Finn but knew this may not be easy, as the man in front of him was considered Ex-Military.

Jaune stared down at Finn, The two both held their weapons as if they had been masters at them. Jaune's sword, which he called "Redemption" was a sword with a blue handle, gold guard, and type-0 metal Blade, one of the strongest Metals in Remnant. While Finn held his Nevermore sword with two hands. Finn rushed to the Teen with his sword in hand, and when in range, Finn brought his sword down, but Jaune blocked the attack and pushed it away, Jaune then swung at the man's waist but Finn blocked it, Finn then swung at Jaune with rapid speed. Jaune noticed he swung the heavy sword as if it weighed as much as a butter knife, Jaune knew he must have trained a very long time with such a huge sword. However, it also relied on using a lot of power, which would cause most to lose their stamina, This was an advantage to Jaune, as he had to build up the stamina to be able to follow a hunt in his pack. Jaune was one who trained to be strong during childhood, while Finn was most likely trained around the age of 13, the question was if Jaune could manage to land a hit, the man's attacks had force behind them but his defense was much better then Jaune's. Jaune then decided to take a page from Ruby's book and he speeds up his attacks, hoping that the man would lose most of his stamina to block and keep up with his moves, Finn blocked most of his tricks but Jaune then activated his Semblance, while nothing much changed, but then Jaune then shot many hooked tendrils at the man, causing the man to focus on multiple targets, but before he could do that, Jaune took this as a chance to channel the strength of an Ursa Major into his arms and with one mighty swing, cut Finn's sword in half, Finn looked in horror as Jaune was then right in front of him and with a quick swipe of his sword, Finn was beheaded.

Jaune put his sword away, but when he did, he felt a sharp pain from his back, he turned around to see a woman with a bow in her hand and she wore a full Black cloak with a Grimm mask.

next to her was another woman who wore the same but there was something else that bothered him, it was their hair, it was white...

Jaune then fainted and fell to the ground.

The two women walked away and disappeared.

* * *

.

.

.

"Was such action needed sister?" Asked Freya

Ravenna turned to her younger sister, "I only did it for one reason... I laced it with a poison that no man can cure" Ravenna replied "He is still human... only when he dies, can he see what we are talking about"

The two women then appeared in a castle, and in front of the oldest was a Mirror, it looked normal, however, it was pitch black.

"Mirror Mirror on the wall... I wish to seek the key, what fate do you see for me?" Ravenna asked

Suddenly the Mirror itself began to leak a black substance, and finally, it slowly transformed into a figure of a cloaked woman.

"I see you winning triumphantly, as the Goddess awaits for your task to be finished" The Mirror replied as it slowly returned into a puddle of black goo and then went back into the Mirror.

Salem, The Queen of Grimm stood in front of the Mirror. She undid the magic that allowed her to perform the task of projecting herself or the form she wished to take when the girl had called the Mirror. Salem smirked, Soon the Grimm Boy would be dead, and nothing could stand in her way, all she needed to do was plan ahead, and let the Cult keep following her plan.


	4. Hopes

_Ruby woke up to see Yang and Blake sat next to her bed. She then shook Yang's arm and the Blonde haired girl woke up in a startle, She regained herself and looked to see Ruby was wide awake._

_"RUBY!" Yang yelled_

_Yang hugged her sister and woke up Blake at the same time, Blake saw Ruby awake and joined in the hug, and Tai, having heard his daughter scream ran in to see his daughter awake as well and he joined in as well_

_"Guys! I can't breath!" Ruby cried_

_they all moved back quickly and looked to Ruby. Ruby looked back to them,_

_"what happened?" Ruby asked_

_Yang looked down in sadness, "well, you did something to that Dragon Grimm, whatever you did stopped it..." Yang said_

_Ruby then remembered everything that happened on the tower_

_"what about Pyrrha!? is she ok!?" Ruby asked_

_Blake and Yang looked down in sadness, "she's gone, Ruby..." Yang told her sister_

_Ruby looked down in sadness, "what about Ozpin? Saffron? what happened to them?" Ruby asked_

_"No one can find a trace of him, so he's most likely dead, and Saffron headed to Vacuo to speak with their headmaster about something, Glynda as well as Vale itself are putting beacon back together, so far, no Grimm have attacked the school despite that Dragon is a signal for all Grimm a hundred miles," Tai told Ruby_

_"I actually was the cause of that..." Blake said_

_Ruby turned to her as did Yang and Tai, "what do you mean Blake?" Ruby asked_

_"After the Fall, I asked Jaune's mom to swear in Ms. Goodwitch as well as asked them to help rebuild Beacon as well as defend it from any other pack of Grimm," Blake said_

_Tai looked confused, "wait, a pack of Grimm is helping Glynda build Beacon? why? is that your semblance?" Tai asked_

_"No" Blake replied "I'm part of their pack, thanks to Jaune"_

_"and who's this Jaune guy?" Tai asked_

_"Jaune Grimm, The kid that could turn into Grimm. Dad, I had told you about him after the breach" Yang said,_

_"wait, are you talking about Saffron's brother?" Tai asked_

_"Yeah, how did you know that?" Ruby asked_

_"Saffron was one of my students while you girls were growing up, She was also accepted into Beacon at a Young age, way Younger then Ruby even," Tai said,_

_"how old?" Blake asked_

_"I say around 11? it wasn't surprising considering who her family was," Tai said_

_"what do you mean? Why was it not surprising?" Yang asked_

_Tai looked at them with confusion, "wait, Jaune and Saffron didn't tell you about who they were?" Tai asked_

_all three shook their head no_

_"Well, the Arcs are a well-known family, in fact, their one of the many families that came from the first men, and maybe even before that..." Tai said_

_Blake remembered that this was Humanity's second time being on Remnant, Maybe some humans survived the Dark Brothers attack..._

_"Anyway, they are known also for their unlimited Aura reserves, that's what made them so great and powerful, Their Aura was said to be so huge that realizing all of it could destroy a mountain, but then they all died some years ago..." Tai finished "I knew Saffron's mother, Elisa was a wonderful woman, She was actually raised by Ozpin herself"_

_Blake then wondered, was it possible that the Arc Family still had magic? If Ozpin and Salem still had it could others have it as well? 'but why did they also have such powerful Aura that caused a legend like that?' Blake thought_

_A couple of days passed, Yang was training with her dad, as Blake was off getting Ren and Nora for Ruby. Blake was the only one that Ruby had told about her secret mission, Leaving Tai and Yang in the dark for one reason for each of them. Tai wouldn't want his daughter to fight again, but Ruby needed to, so she could avenge both Jaune and Pyrrha. Yang was already planning on leaving wanting to look for her mother, Raven, and Ruby didn't want to add any more anxiety for her sister._

* * *

**Present-day:**

Ruby and Blake were looking for places where they could get information about the Grimm cult, hoping to get a lead. They two entered a restaurant/bar and they walked to the bar, hoping the bartender would have some information.

The Bartender looked up to them as they sat down, "what can I get for you?" He asked

"just a beer please," Blake said

The bartender nodded and looked to Ruby, "and you miss?" he asked

"no thanks, I'll have some fries and a shake though" Ruby responded

the man nodded and place Ruby's order and then gave Bake her beer. Blake took a sip of it and then looked to the Bartender

"have you heard anything about that Grimm cult?" Blake asked

The bartender looked to her, "Yeah, had someone one yesterday come here and told me that the Grimm-Walker killed the cult leader's Brother yesterday across the Enclosed sea" The man replied

Blake perked at the name, "Grimm-Walker?" She asked, "who's that?"

He looked to them as if they were stupid, "you not from Mistral? cause everyone knows who the Grimm-Walker is"

"We're from Vale and just arrived about two weeks ago," Ruy said "so who is this Grimm-Walker"

"Rumor has it that the Grimm walker came here before the Fall, Making a name for himself by killing off any gangs that hurt the innocent, even bringing Mistrals Underground Crime world to its knees and that's not the half of it! Some people say they've seen him turn into Grimm"

At that very moment, the two's heart dropped. Someone that could turn into Grimm... just like Jaune...

Blake handed the bartender money before walking out, Ruby did the same and chased after Blake

"Blake!" Ruby yelled, "what are you doing!?" Ruby said

"I'm heading over to the other side of the bridge!" Blake said as she continued to walk faster

"Blake Stop!" Ruby cried

Blake just kept on walking and Ruby tried to catch up with her

"Blake!" Ruby cried again

But the faunas girl just kept walking, Ruby was falling behind and knew what this was about, of course, she knew, she to also thought the same, but she knew the truth.

"HE'S DEAD BLAKE!" Ruby cried out

Blake stopped in her tracks.

"JAUNE IS DEAD! H-HE'S NEVER COMING BACK!" Ruby cried out, it pained the Reaper to say that, as she had somehow hoped the Blonde was still alive. But he was dead, and he was never coming back.

Blake turned to her with tears in her eyes, "I still can't... I still can't believe he's gone..." Blake cried

Ruby looked to her teammate and she began to cry

"I know Blake... it's still hard to wrap my head around... but Jaune is dead... and I hate it so much, I hate that he won't be around, I hate that he's gone because of Cinder... I hate myself for not being a better friend..." Ruby said

The two girls still felt sadness in their hearts. Sadness that the Blonde knight was never coming back.

"Ruby... even if it's not Jaune, we should still check it out... He may be someone that we could use" Blake said

Ruby whipped her tears away and nodded, "yeah, I'll ask the bartender if he remembers which town and we'll head there" Ruby said

Blake nodded as her team leader ran back into the bar. Blake still sat there with tears falling, she just wanted to tell the Blonde how much he meant to her and how much she had changed thanks to him, but she would never get that chance...


	5. Blood of my Blood

Jaune woke up in his room, There he saw Neo resting on the couch. He tried to get up but he felt too weak and then just fell to the floor with a crash. This caused Neo to wake up and for Reese to run into the room.

Reese looked at him as did Neo with a worried look on their face, they helped him back up,

"I'll go tell the others that he's awake," Reese said and she walked to get the others.

Neo sat by Jaune and put the blanket back over him. Jaune felt hot, way hotter than he ever felt before, he felt weak in his arms and legs. He looks to Neo

"W-What happened?" He asked

"You got shot by an Arrow, we took it out but when we did we noticed that there was something green on the tip of it, Since then you've been sick and out for almost a day," Neo said "we assume it's poison but we don't know why it hasn't killed you yet"

Jaune looked at her and slowly pushed himself so he could sit up, "it was them, Ravenna and Freya. I saw them" Jaune told her

"I'm sure they'll be coming at us with everything now," Neo said

"I don't think so..." Jaune said

Neo raised an eyebrow, "and what makes you think that?"

"I'm sure they were watching, and yet didn't intervene when I chopped off their brother's head and only put one arrow through me, one that missed any major arteries and instead shot one laced with a slow-acting poison," Jaune told her

"So you think they have something else planned?" Neo asked

"Maybe... but I'm still wondering why they would want to poison me if they also need me?" Jaune replied

Then Jaune began to cough, he then began to shake violently, his vision began to shake as well as if his eyes were vibrating

"JAUNE! JAUNE!" Neo cried

* * *

.

.

.

Jaune was scared and didn't know what to do, he was so scared that he blacked out.

Jaune woke in a field, looking around he saw no one just a tall green grass field that went up to his waist. He just walked for a couple of minutes until he felt something grab his leg and began to pull him, Jaune tried to activate his semblance but nothing worked, nothing at all, instead the force from the pull became stronger. Jaune tried desperately to get away but was being pulled more and more, he began to get pulled into the ground itself

"Shit! HELP! HELP!" Jaune cried

he was still being dragged in, his legs halfway into the ground, then his waist

"NEO! NADIR! ARSLAN! REESE! BOLEN!" Jaune yelled, "HELP ME!"

Jaune was now halfway into the dirt his head finally sinking below, leaving only his hand sticking up from the ground. but another hand grabbed him and pulled him up. Jaune got out, spitting the dirt that made its way into his mouth, he looked to see who it was.

Standing over him was a woman with long blonde hair then went to her shoulders, she wore a blue and gold armor around her arms and he knees, she wore a black vest with a yellow shirt underneath it, her eyes were crystal blue.

"you've grown a lot kiddo!" She said with a smile

Jaune looked at her with a confused look, "who... who are you?" Jaune asked

The woman looked at him with a smile, "Oh right! you're still too young to remember!" She said, "you do you think I am?" She asked with a smile

Jaune looked at her, he looked closer to the woman, until the memories flowed back to him,

The woman smiled, "I guess you figured it out huh? I'm still surprised you even remember what I look like-"

She was cut off as she felt arms wrapped around her, She saw Jaune clinging to her tightly, "I Could never forget you... Mom..." Jaune said

The woman smiled and hugged him back, this was indeed the birth mother of Jaune, Elisa Arc, daughter of Marcus and Zuria Arc. The two broke the hug and Elisa looked at him

"look how much you've grown! you look just like your father, but you just have more of my features" Elisa chuckled

"I can't believe this is happening! I'm so glad I got to meet you!" Jaune said with joy

"I know... but I just want you to know that I never left," Elisa said

"You mean... you've been watching over me this whole time?" Jaune asked

Elisa looked down with a smile. "I guess you can put it that way"

"what do you mean?" Jaune asked then he stopped himself, "wait... Is this all in my head? is this the poison? Am I dead?" Jaune asked

Elisa looked to him, "this is all real, it is in your head, yes, but it's all real, and no, you aren't dead" Elisa told him

"then how is this possible?" Jaune asked

Elisa sighed, "it is because of what we are," Elisa told him "and the origin of our blood"

"Our Blood? you mean the Arc Family?" Jaune asked

"Yes," Elisa said "Have you ever wondered why it is that you have such high and pure aura yet also have the semblance to turn Grimm when the two shouldn't mix? or have you ever wondered why it is that you can turn Grimm even though the blood that runs through them is poison to humans?"

Jaune had never once thought about it, except when he first heard the voice

"And that voice... do you ever wonder who it is? or for a better term... what it is?" Elisa asked

Jaune looked at her, "what is going on!? Can you please just tell me what this is!?" Jaune asked

Elisa looked at him, "It all began with the Brothers... Light and dark, or as their father named them, Night and Day. You see, Night was jealous of his brother, so whenever Day created something Night would destroy it, but his Brother would always create something new, Until one day, Night created something that could not be killed by any of his brother's creations... This was the Birth of Grimm. The dark brother used his own blood to create the creatures and when the drop of blood fell to the ground, it blackened a small part of the world. and even corrupted a small pool of water, most of the Grimm came from. However, Day saw this and decided to create more life, but the Grimm lived to destroy all of Day's creations. Day then realized that his Brother was jealous and so he went to Night and when there Day came with a suggestion..." Elisa finished

"which was what?" Jaune asked

"Day had asked Night to work on a project with him, one that could be both pure and evil, but it would be their choice. This was the birth of Humans" Elisa replied

The scene around the two changed, where it showed a group of people with different colors and different features, one, however, stood out, a woman with black hair and Silvereyes, while another, a man was blond and had golden hair. they stood in front of the Brothers, Night was covered in what looked like Purple light and he had goat horns. His brother Day stood next to him, covered in gold light along with deer horns on his head

"From this point on, I will be showing you the Origin of Man and Grimm, and why the Arc blood became tainted..." Elisa said, she then pointed to the man with the blond hair,

"that man is Lumière Ark," Elisa said "the first Ever Arc, and next to him," Elisa began as she pointed to the woman with the silver eyes "is Yamir Rosa... the first-ever Silvereyes" Elisa said

"Wait... she looks like..."

"Your Friend Ruby Rose? Yes, Ruby his a member of her family, as was her mother Summer, who I was very good friends with" Elisa said

Jaune looked to his mother, "wait what does this have to do with me? and what does it have to do with Ruby? or the human race?" Jaune asked

"it has everything to do with you and everything else" Elisa replied "The two main people here were the Ark's and the Rosa's... it because not only were our ancestors the first men... they were the first to be born from only one god... the two families are both made only from the light brother's blood, while the rest of Humans were made from dust," Elisa said, "do you know what that makes us?" Elsa asked

Jaune shook his head

"It makes us Half-god," Elisa said, "But our story doesn't just end here..." Elisa said


	6. Cursed Blood

Jaune and Elisa watched as the scene changed to show a middle-aged Lumière Ark, next to him was a light brown-haired woman and in her arms was a baby and at her feet were two other children. One had hazel eyes as well as brown hair, it was a boy around the age of 5, while the girl next to him seemed to have blue eyes but also had brown hair, the baby in the woman's arm was blonde with Crystal blue eyes.

Jaune pointed to the woman next to Lumière, "who is she?" He asked

Elisa smiled, "that is Selina Berugard, or now Selina Ark"

"And the kids? Who are they?"

"The oldest boy is Louis, his sister is Bella, and the baby in her arms, she is the one who began the beginning of our tainted blood. The baby's name is Salem Ark" Elisa replied.

Jaune had heard that name before, from his other mother.

"I've heard that name before..." Jaune told Elisa

"Yes, I know" Elisa replied "you see, Salem was known as the black sheep amongst the family, she was the only Ark that was birthed by the Dark brother"

Jaune looked at her, "what do you mean?"

"Night had possessed Lumière and had sex with Selina, but since Lumiére was possessed by Night, instead of Lumiére's blood it was the Night's blood, making Salem the first human both possessing Day and Nights blood," Elisa told her son

The scene changed to Salem in her teens, locked in a tower and watching as many heroes tried but failed to save her. She looked in sadness as she could never escape her prison.

"Why is she here? What happened?" Jaune asked

"When Day had found out what Night had done he put Salem in a tower, even if mortal, her powers were far beyond that of the gods, Day feared her power and locked her away without Nights knowledge" Elisa finished

Elisa then showed the events of Salem and Ozma, her dispute with his reincarnation and endless hate she felt for the man. But the scene changed again this time showing a blond man finding Salem.

"Who is he?" Jaune asked

Elisa smiled, "that is Marcus Wright or better known as your great-great-great-great-grandfather"

Jaune then realized something, if this was one 9f his ancestors then shouldn't his last name be Wright, not Arc?

"Yes I thought the same when I was first shown these by my father, but after he had fallen in love with Salem and Salem with him, something she thought was impossible, they had a son, William, but Marcus died after his birth and so Salem gave her son her last name, as well as leaving him in an orphanage to be raised" Elisa replied

Jaune looked at her, realizing what he was and who he was. "Are you saying that the only reason the Arcs exist today is because of... Salem?" Jaune asked

Elisa nodded, "but there is also another reason why we Arc's are one of the most powerful and feared family next to the Silvereyes and the Schnee's"

Suddenly the two were in a place fully white the only thing there was a golden scale on one side was a black ball on the other was white. Jaune stared at it in amazement

"This is the true purpose of why we Arc's were created, yes we were made to be weapons against bothe Night and Grimm but the Silvereyes are better at us in that department," Elisa told her son "the real reason we were created was to be guardians for this scale..."

Suddenly every member of the Arc family was with Elisa, and they all looked to Jaune with eyes white as snow

**"This is the scale of life,"** they all said **"this is the scale of balance, this so what the Relics form... And should Salem get her hands on this..."**

Jaune was then showed the horrible visions of what would happen should the scale fall into the wrong hands. The Relics weren't just a beacon or a way back for the gods... It was also the end as well...

Jaune fell to the ground with a gasp, he felt as if all the oxygen in his body had left, he looked to see his Mother still next to the scale. He got up and looked at his mother.

"How do I stop Salem? How do I stop her from getting the scale?" Jaune asked

Elisa looked at her son with sadness, "There is no way to kill her because the gods are gone" Elisa replied

"Then how do I stop her from getting the scale?" Jaune asked

"I'm afraid you can't," Elisa said

Something then hit Jaune again, flashes of his friends, destruction, death, love...

* * *

he was then somewhere he had never seen before, It was a tropical paradise, Faunas everywhere.

He looked around until he found himself on the doors of a large house that overlooked most of the city, he phased through the door and saw a baby on the floor, the baby had black hair and cat ears, it was playing with a small jingling toy.

It then stopped and looked at him, Jaune looked back at the baby wondering if it could see him

"Pa," She said

Jaune turned to see if the father of the baby was behind him, but there was no one, he looked back at the baby only for the mother to come in the room and pick the baby up,

"we better get you cleaned up! your Father should be coming back home soon" she said with a smile

The mother of the baby had cat ears, short Raven hair, and she wore a black shirt that showed her midriff and a Purple Jacket with white fur around the collar was worn over the shirt, and both her cat ears were pierced, one had only one earing the other one had two or three, she also has lines under her eyes and she wore black leggings and black sandals. As soon as the baby was off the ground the baby pointed to Jaune

"Pa! Pa!" it cried

the woman looked to where Jaune was standing, but she looked confused and decided to walk out of the room.

* * *

.

.

.

Jaune was then brought back to the blank room with just his mother and the Scale

"W-What was that?" Jaune asked

Elisa looked at him, she to was confused, she had seen what Jaune had seen, but they were through his eyes, and some of the events she saw had never happened...

"Strange... I've only ever seen this in memories of my father, he had some sort of similar experience"

"do you know what it was? or what just happened?"

Elisa shook her head, "No, but don't be surprised, The Arcs have always had rare semblances" she told him "some even have more than one. But I think you understand now. So It's time for you to wake up"

Jaune then opened his eyes again to see himself in his bed and Neo crying for help, he jumped up to stop her. She looked at him surprised and with shock,

"what happened!? how long was I out!?" Jaune asked

Neo looked at him with confusion, "what the hell do you mean!? you just shook violently for 30 seconds and then you stopped, you didn't get knocked out" Neo replied


	7. Freya Queens

Jaune woke up the next day good as new. However, the information that he received was too much to take in but it was not just that, it was what he received, the future that could happen and the way things were looking, that future was possible and the most likely to happen. Jaune was scared, but he was more determined then he was afraid. He needed to stop not just Salem, but Ozpin as well. Neither could be trusted. He now knew what the voice was, it was the Grimm, it was the dark brother's blood. He was to rather become Human or Grimm. Light or Dark. Life or Death. Day or Night. His fate would lead him to the path, the path to defeat Salem and Ozpin. He would do whatever he needed to do, go through anyone, destroy anything to defeat the two that caused this thousand-year war. WHATEVER IT TAKES, and NOBODY was going to stop him. but first, he needed to remove all of Salem's pawns.

Jaune got out of his room after he finished changing, as soon as he walked out of his room he was face to face with Reese. She was going to check on Jaune and see if he needed any help.

"Reese, did you need something?" Jaune asked

"No, Neo and Arslan just asked me to check on you," She said

"Well, I'm fine, thank you though" Jaune replied

the two walked out to meet with their friends, Bolen and Arslan had gone to see if they were close to the Cult's HQ, while Neo and Nadir were buying food.

"So, how did you get a Semblance like that?" Reese asked "ya know, changing into Grimm and stuff"

"Well, it's an Inherited Semblance, one that's both a blessing and a curse" Jaune replied

"Oh, so you're like the Schnee Family in a way," Reese said

"Yeah, you know a Schnee?" Jaune asked

"Eh, kinda, Weiss Schnee from Beacon academy, she was fighting Bolen during the Vytal Festival. I also fought with her during the Fall" Reese replied

Jaune smiled, He knew Weiss had made it out alive, but he would sometimes sense her sadness whenever she mentioned or talked with her father. So he was a bit concerned about her.

"But her teammate! Blake Belladonna! I just wanna hit her!" Reese pouted

Jaune chuckled, "why's that?"

"She made me look like a fool, I fought her during the festival and she used her ribbon to knock me off my board, not to mention she used her other sword to cut my board in half"

Jaune peaked up and the mention of another sword, was she talking about Gambol Shroud's sheath?

"She had a second sword?" Jaune asked

"Yeah, it looked sorta like yours, I heard it was called Apathy" Reese replied

Jaune stopped at the mention of his old sword, Blake had kept it. He didn't think she would... but he was wrong.

"I also heard that she lost a friend before the Festival began..." Reese told him

After that, they continued to walk... Jaune wanted to see how Blake was doing, but he couldn't, he just couldn't face her yet, not until his task was done. As soon as they got outside, Arslan along with Bolen, Nadir, and Neo arrived.

"Look whos up" Nadir chuckled

Jaune just smiled and rolled his eyes but walked to them and helped them with the food, after getting everything put away Bolen agreed to cook for everyone while they all trained. they all got their gear ready and agreed to not use their semblance as most of them need to focus on combat.

"So who wants to go first?" Jaune asked

"I'll go first," Arslan said

Jaune looked at her, "are you sure? I've got years of training with this stuff" Jaune told her

"and I don't? I've been training physically since I was 7" Arslan replied "let's do this Jaune"

Jaune smiled and nodded. He pulled out his sword and readied himself for an attack. Arslan pulled out her throwing knife which also had a string attached to it, making it so she could maneuver it. Both waited to see who would make the first move, Jaune then felt something whiz by him, causing a shallow cut on his left cheek, he moved out of the way as he saw then Arslan already launched her knife at him, she moved and jumped fast along with pulling and throwing her nife at such rapid speeds that Jaune couldn't keep up. Jaune then decided he needed to get closer to her, she couldn't use her knife at such a short-range. Jaune was now just a few feet away from her, but then he saw he put her knife away, Arslan then threw multiple punches at him, Jaune blocked some, but her punches matched those of Yang's, No, they were stronger than Yang's punches, Jaune had to wonder what Arslan Semblance was, could it be similar to Yang's? Jaune kept getting hit over and over again, he managed to block some but he was still hit. Arslan threw a left hook and he managed to dodge it but then she punched him in the stomach and it sent him flying into three or four trees. Arslan had won the match, Jaune used his aura to heal himself, also it was thanks to the Grimm blood in him that his bones were stronger and sturdier.

Arslan looked to her friends on the porch, "who's next?" She asked with a smile

Neo's eyes were wide, Both Nadir and Reese weren't surprised, as Arslan was the second most talented fighter in Mistral, in fact, she would always place second or third in the Mistral tournaments. She was the closest person to beating Pyrrha Nikos.

Jaune got up and smiled and sat back at the porch as he watched Neo and Arslan go at each other. If Arslan could beat him, someone, who was on par with Neo, then she could possibly beat Neo.

* * *

Ruby walked within the forest of Mistral. The sun had just set and she looked from a cliff to see that a town was burning, She heard the caw of a Nevermore and activated crescent rose and jumped on to the Raven Grimm. It flew her to the town and when she was above it, she killed the Nevermore and landed in the town. She looked to see that Grimm was around her, Beowulfs and Ursa's as well as some Borbusks. Ruby readied herself and began to attack the Grimm. Using her semblance she dodged and moved away from the Grimm attacks, She slashed into two Beowulf's with ease, and then she jumped away from and Ursa's swing and she spun in the air and crescent rose embedded itself into the Ursa's skull, she looked to see that the Grimm her running away, she thought that she may have killed the Alpha but she was then knocked into a pillar and landed on the stone ground, she looked up only to see a Beringer, a Grimm that resembled a gorilla, it's face mask was cracked. Ruby quickly got up only for it to charge at her, she moved away as the Beringel smashed the pillar she was thrown into. It quickly turned to her and rushed at her, Ruby was about to slash at it until it was pushed back with a pink explosion. Ruby turned to see Nora along with Ren above her on a nearby building, she wondered where blake was until she heard some Grimm being killed to her right to see Blake with both of her swords out and slashing away at the Grimm. they then all turned back to the Beringel as it unleashed a fierce roar. It looked about ready to charge until Ice covered its feet and then a large pillar of Ice shot into its chest killing it. Everyone was stunned as a Woman with a Grimm mask approached them, her Grimm mask looked like the ones Opera singers would sometimes wear.

"Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna, Lie Ren, and Nora Valkyrie... it seems fate is kind to my sister and me," Freya said

"Who are you?" Ren asked as he and Nora joined Ruby and Blake on the ground

The woman moved closer to them, She smiled under her mask, "My name is Freya Queen, I am the second in command of the Grimm Cult"

the four huntsmen in training readied their weapons, knowing who this was and preparing for a fight.

"please lower your weapons, I've come to talk, not fight" Freya replied

Ruby didn't buy it, however, "yeah right, what is it that you want?" Ruby asked

Freya sighed, "I want what my sister wants. I want to evolve, just like your friend... Jaune Grimm"

At the mention of his name Blake stepped to attack only to have her foot frozen in place,

"Please, I only wish for you to hear me out and to tell you about your friend" Freya began "Jaune Grimm is alive. He lives both through us... and through you" She said looking at Blake

Nora shot a grenade at the woman only for it to freeze in midair. "Make no mistake... your friend is alive... but he and all of you are threats to our goddess"

"and by goddess you mean Cinder?" Ruby asked

"Cinder Fall... as if we would worship some Fall Maiden" Freya replied "I look forward to seeing you again" and with that message, she turned to Ice and shattered.

Blake looked to Ruby, "You think she was telling the truth?" Blake asked

Ruby looked down, "Blake-"

But before Ruby could say anymore, Ren called them over. They followed him and saw what he was looking at. it was a trail of Ice the lead into the forest.

"Should we follow it?" Nora asked

"it could be a trap," Ren told her

"doesn't matter, as long as it will lead us to the cult then it's fine, we'll figure out a plan on the way" Ruby replied

The four then set out on the trail, With the Blake wondering if Freya was telling the truth, or if she was just screwing with her brain, but Blake still wondered what she meant when she said that Jaune lived through her?


	8. End of the Grimm Cult

Jaune and everyone walked until they came across a large town that was very well fortified, they reached the south side of it and looked to see over 100 cult members, and they also saw many children in cages. Nadir was the angriest when he saw this, Jaune told them that they would attack that night as it was better than attack in plain daylight. They set up a small camp and they didn't light any fires to not attract attention. Jaune looked to see Reese and Nadir talking, he could make out Nadir talking about the caged children. Jaune went to talk to Arslan, wanting to know why this quest bothered Nadir so much.

"Arslan" Jaune said as he approached her

Arslan turned to him, "Jaune, what's up?" She asked

"it's about Nadir... Since the beginning of this, he's been the most committed beside me to stop this cult" Jaune said, "why is that?"

Arslan looked at him and nodded, "about seven months ago Nadir was out on a mission with us when he got news that the cult attacked his village he went home and we went with him, however when we got their most of his village was dead" Arslan told him "But they had also taken his little sister, Jasmin"

"and Reese, why is she also the only one comforting him?" Jaune asked

"they're dating," Arslan said

Jaune nodded

"why did you want to know?" Arslan asked

"I wanted to make sure Nadir wasn't going to do anything stupid," Jaune told her "and I'm sure he won't"

Arslan smiled, "so your gonna let his emotions be apart of this mission?"

"He wants to save his little sister, he knows not to do anything too reckless," Jaune told her

Arslan smiled, Jaune turned to walk back to camp only for them to hear cries and an explosion, the two leaders turned to the large town and saw smoke pouring from it. Jaune rushed to the town and told Arslan to get the others. Jaune used his semblance to grow a pair of Nevermore wings and took off.

* * *

.

.

.

Team RRBN followed the trail which leads to a large town, very well fortified, Ruby looked to see the Ice trail began to dissapear, they then heard the gates open to the town and they took out their weapons as they saw who it was. Standing there at the entrance was Ravenna and Freya along with some cut members and dust weapons.

"So Freya was telling the truth," Ravenna said "the goddess and the Grimm-Walker will be please that your here"

"Is he really alive?" Blake said

Ravenna looked to the faunas girl

"Is Jaune really alive!?" Blake cried

Ravenna smiled, "I see... is that what you came here for?" Ravena asked "Well, it seems My dear sister lied to you"

Freya looked to her sister confused, but Blake looked in anger, Blake charged at Ravenna but she quickly moved her hand and it became gold and blocked the attack from blake and she then kicked her away. Nora pulled her gun up and shot at them, one whizzed past Freya and into a building, causing a huge explosion.

Ruby activated her semblance to go over the wall and then attacked Freya, but Freya shot Ice at the girl, but ruby dodged them and slashed at her but Freya created a huge shield of ice and blocked the attack. Ravenna rushed back to her tower to make sure the Mirror would be safe.

Ravenna was right at the door of her tower when many small fathers embedded themselves in her door. she looked up before she had to look at the ground as the figure landed. Jaune Grimm was face to face with Ravenna Queens.

"You must be Ravenna Queens" Jaune sneered

"Jaune Grimm, the Grimm-Walker" Ravenna said with a smile "Your friends from Beacon are here"

Jaune froze, were Ruby and the others here? was she lying? "your lying" Jaune told her

"Am I? look over there?" Ravenna said

Jaune turned to his right to see pink smoke come from the gates as well as large rose petals in a group attacking cult members

_'shit, they really are here!'_ Jaune thought

Ravenna took this opportunity to run to her door, Jaune snapped out just as she entered, he activated his semblance and his skin became as hard as a Borbusk and he charged at the door breaking it down. Only to see a set of stairs leading up and Ravenna running up, So he ran after her.

.

.

.

* * *

Neo and ABRN entered the southern gates and began to attack the Cult members. Neo ran knocked out many of the cult members until one came behind and tried to strike her down, but they were knocked out from behind. Neo turned around only to be met with the last person she expected to see. Ruby Rose. The two looked at each other before Ruby aimed her weapon at Neo

"what the hell are you doing here!?" Ruby cried

"Believe it or not, but I'm here to put a stop to this cult" Neo replied

"I call Bull!" Ruby said and she was about to pull the trigger

"STOP!" came a voice

Ruby turned to see Arslan Atlan, and her eyes went wide

"Arslan? what are you doing here?" Ruby asked

"Same as you, She's with is too, as well as the Grimm-Walker," Arslan said

Ruby froze, "J-Jaune's alive... he's really alive!?" Ruby cried

Arslan looked at her confused, "how do you know him?"

Before any more questions could be answered, they were shot at and they looked to see multiple cult members shooting at them. the three hid behind a building and they were joined by Bolen. Arslan looked to him

"where's Reese and Nadir!?" she asked

"They went to free the kids!" Bolen replied

Blake knocked out a Cult member and tried to attack her, she looked to see Freya, Blake ran after her and slashed right at her, cutting her shoulder, Freya turned around to and formed an Ice sword and attacked Blake, But she blocked her attack with Apathy. Blake then used Gambol shroud and tried to cut Freya but she backed up and she then formed another Ice sword and looked to Blake.

"You lied to me!" Blake cried

"No! My sister lied! Your friend lives!" Freya said

Blake just charged at her and slashed at her, Freya blocked it and slashed at Blake but she used her semblance and created a clone and jumped over Freya and then stabbed her in the back. Freya dropped to the ground and Blake looked to see Ruby along with Arslan Atlan and Romans partner. She rushed to help them along with Ren and Nora.

* * *

.

.

.

Jaune made it to the top where he was face to face with Ravenna and behind her was a mirror, he felt hatred pure evil coming from the mirror, but it wasn't just that, he felt connected to it as well. Something was pulling him in,

"The Goddess is calling you isn't she?" Ravenna said with a smile

Jaune turned to her, "where did you get that?" Jaune asked

Ravenna smiled, "Cinder Fall gave it to me, she told me that the Goddess wanted to speak to me, at first I was skeptical, but when I called to it, she answered, she told me about you and how you could lead us to evolution!" Ravenna said

Jaune looked at her with anger, "and how did she explain that I could make you evolve?" Jaune asked

"She told me about how you were her decent, how bearing your children could allow us to created human and Grimm Hybrids"

Jaune froze, _'Does she know about everything?'_ Jaune thought

Ravenna created a spike of gold from her arm and tried to stab Jaune but he instead moved her arm and stabbed her in the chest, killing her, she looked at him with wide eyes, until she turned to the Mirror and smiled

"My Lady! I've brought him!" Ravenna cried

Suddenly, the room became surrounded by black goo and the Mirror vibrated and black tar fell out of the mirror, and it began to form a woman figure and then the tar fell away revealing a woman with pale skin, red and Black eyes, and she wore a dress.

Ravenna fell to the ground dead. Jaune looked to the woman, and she did the same to him.

"You must be my descendant, Jaune Arc, or is it Jaune Grimm?" she said with a smile

"So, your Salem" Jaune said

Salem nodded, "I believe we have much to talk about," Salem said

"We do," Jaune said

Jaune put his sword away and looked to her...

* * *

.

.

.

while that was happening, The rest defeated the cult and moved to help get the children out. Nadir and Reese already lead a group of children out with one on his back. Arslan smiled, knowing that on his back was Jasmin, she was out cold but she was not harmed.

Nadir smiled at his friends as he continued to walk. They all settled down as Bolen watched the kids and also fed them.

Ruby, Blake, Ren, and Nora walked to Neo and Arslan

"you still haven't answered my question," Ruby told Arslan

Arslan turned to her and looked to Neo

"What is she doing here Ruby?" Blake asked, referring to Neo

"apparently she's helping them stop the cult" Ruby replied, "I want to know Arslan, how do you know Jaune?"

Blake froze at this as did Nora and Ren. _'was Freya telling the truth!? if so why did Ravenna lie to us?'_ Blake asked herself

Arslan sighed, "Jaune is the one who brought us here," Arslan said

Blake was shocked, she walked to Arslan, "where is he!? where is Jaune!? Blake cried

But then an Ice shard passed the two and they turned to see Freya standing there with blood falling from her side

"DIE YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Freya cried as she shot multiple ice spikes at the group

they moved out of the way so they couldn't be killed, but then a shot rang out as well as a scream.

They all got up to see Nadir on the ground with an Ice spike in his chest as well as Reese's gun in his hand, Reese crawled to his body and cried. But the shock wasn't over as the top of the tower exploded and the rest fell to the ground, but they all saw a Blonde figure fall into a nearby house.

Blake knew who it was and ran to him... Hoping that he wasn't actually dead. She already lost him once, she wouldn't lose him again...

Jaune was unconscious but in his hand was a shard of the Mirror. The conversation he had with Salem would still be fresh in his mind. The two Arcs talked. but what about?


End file.
